1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for an IC memory cartridge or the like, and more particularly to a connector used for a thin cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector of the type above-mentioned is generally arranged such that one end side of the connector having contacts is entirely inserted into the tip opening formed in the frame of a cartridge, so that the contacts are electrically connected to the terminals of the printed circuit board mounted on the cartridge frame.
In such a connector, it is required that the tip opening of the cartridge frame be greater in its longitudinal and transverse dimensions than the outer periphery of the connector. Due to this requirement, the cartridge is made thick, failing to satisfy the demand for a thinner cartridge.
On the other hand, provision may be made such that only the printed circuit board projects from the tip of the cartridge frame. In this case, it is not required to insert the entire connector into the cartridge. This is helpful to make a cartridge thin. In this case, however, the terminals arranged in a pattern on the tip surface of the printed circuit board are exposed to the outside. This eventually presents the problem of destruction of the ICs by static electricity.